


Ratification

by Tayla36



Series: Supreme Court Ruling Challenge [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-04
Updated: 2003-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim makes his feelings known about the Supreme Court ruling against anti-sodomy laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratification

## Ratification

by Tayla

Author's website:  <http://tayla36.livejournal.com/>

Disclaimers: The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

Authors Notes: In answer to the Supreme Court Ruling Challenge. ("What do you think about the Ruling?" "I think I'll go fuck my boyfriend."  
I almost used Jack and Daniel for this, but the military still has the pesky don't ask don't tell policy.  


* * *

Jim and Joel walked into the precinct, towing a sullen young man between them. The  
unfortunate criminal had been robbing jewelry stores. Jim had been able to track him down following the unusual cologne the man wore, and from his car exhaust. They turned him over to the desk sergeant for booking. 

Jim was about to leave for home when he heard a commotion coming from the squad room. A few uniformed officers seemed to be having a heated discussion with Rafe and Henri. 

"Fucking queer's." He heard one of the patrolmen, Anderson, saying. 

"Why do you think it's any of your business what other people do in their bedroom?" Henri asked him. 

"It's the principle of the thing." The loudmouth replied. 

"What happened to right to privacy? What about that principle?" Rafe argued. 

"What's going on?" Jim asked as he stepped into the fray, ready to defend his fellow detectives. 

"Ask Ellison. He's a real man; he'll know what's right." Anderson crowed. 

"Right about what? What the hell are you guys arguing about?" 

Rafe sighed and answered. "The Supreme Court handed down a ruling today specifically aimed at the thirteen states that still have sodomy laws on the books." 

Jim raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" 

"Yes. Individual states can no longer make consensual sodomy illegal." 

"And that's what you're arguing about?" Jim was puzzled. 

Henri spoke up. "Anderson and Wilson here have taken acceptation to the ruling." 

Anderson sneered. "Fucking pillow-biters ought to be locked up. What do you think Ellison?" 

Jim thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Well, since it's legal now and everything, I think I'll go home and fuck my boyfriend." He grinned, winked at Anderson and turned to leave. 

He heard Anderson's shocked gasp. "He's kidding." The man muttered. "You're kidding aren't you?" He said louder to Ellison's retreating back. 

Jim paused and turned to face the bigot. "Yeah, I'm kidding." Anderson started to calm down when Jim continued, "Actually, with the mood Blair is going to be in after hearing about the ruling, I'm sure he's going to want to fuck me." 

Jim sauntered out of the room, leaving two flabbergasted patrolmen and two grinning detectives behind. 

* * *

End Ratification by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
